


I'll Love You From a Distance

by LazarusTurtle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Canon Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Green Goblin - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, Peter's 17, Pre-Powers Peter, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, Stalking, Underage Drinking, but hey it’s deadpool, possessive wade, top!wade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusTurtle/pseuds/LazarusTurtle
Summary: When Deadpool saves Peter from a group of muggers his initial attraction turns into a bit of an obsession, and just maybe leads to him getting to know someone who he could want a future with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter for something I've been thinking about for a while but never got around to starting. The next chapters will probably take a while to post until I get a bit further. Any feedback is welcomed and please let me know if you think I should continue ( :

Peter cursed quietly to himself as he ran past another building. 

He hadn’t planned to stay out with Harry that late, he didn’t plan to break curfew, he never   
wanted to leave his phone behind, and he certainly hadn’t meant to exit the party without money and, therefore, without a way home.

As a result he had spent the last 10 minutes jogging (and panting) while finding a way to get home, trying not to stop and pay any attention to the other people out this late with him. All various states of shady.  
Other than the asthma, though, he made it through the night without any major problems.

Until he had to stop short at a light, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a car.

Peter bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the impromptu line of cars to pass.

“Hey kid” A deep voice slurred to his left “Where’ya headed off too?” It garbled.  
Peter tapped his middle finger against his leg and tried to ignore the man slowly sneaking over to him. ‘Just don’t look’ he thought ‘just don’t pay any attention and he’ll go away.’

“What’s a pretty boy like you doing out here all by himself” A second man giggled.  
Peter couldn’t help it, he spared a glance to his left.

“Crap” he whispered under his breath. There were at least four guys staring at him, beer bottles littered the ground around where they stood.

The first man had finally made it over to Peter. He was standing so close that Peter could smell his breath, it reeked of cheap alcohol.

Finally the cars stopped and Peter tried to walk away, relief washing over him.  
But the relief was short lived.

The man grabbed him by both his shoulders and roughly turned his body to the left. The man’s hand lingered on Peter’s arm before squeezing his wrist and dragging him further into alleyway. He laughed a breathy cough into Peter’s ears, it made him shiver, but he was too shocked to do anything. 

Peter moved forward like he was dreaming, one foot after the other, eyes staring straight ahead.  
‘This will be fine’ The boy tried to reassure himself ‘they just want money, then I can go’ he thought wiping the palm of his free hand on his jeans ‘they don’t want anything else.’

The three other men cheered and raised their bottles as Peter was pushed towards them.  
“Welcome to the party babe!” one of them yelled way too loud while invading Peter’s personal space, he tried to lean back but the first man was standing up against Peter’s back blocking his escape.

“What do you want” Peter hissed summoning all of his courage. The man behind him slid his hands over Peter’s arms and locked them together behind his back “Quite kid, you’re ruining all the fun” He warned tightening his grip.

“Search him, Mikey” The man said, excitement evident in his voice.

‘Mikey’ Sauntered over to Peter and smiled sickly sweet, showing a set of slightly crooked teeth. He throw his bottle onto the ground next to him never breaking eye contact with Peter or loosing his big smile. The bottle shattered loudly, sending shards everywhere. The two other men whooped praise in the background. Peter swallowed hard.

Mikey slid his hands over Peter’s chest checking the pockets of his coat. He slowly, but surely, made his way down to Peter's hips and ran his fingers around his belt.

Peter whimpered involuntarily and winced realising his mistake, he had made all the men smile again. Mikey moved further down and reached his hands in Peter's front pockets.

Peter tried to stay as still as possible but it was getting harder. Mikey kept putting his hands in and out of the pockets and watched Peter squirm before reaching into the hem of his pants.

 

It was an involuntary reaction really, Peter couldn’t have helped it, but he kicked Mikey square in the balls. This time the men in front of them didn’t offer their chorus of impressed laughter, in fact their faces lost all emotion as they ran towards him.

One of the men went to check on Mikey who was doubled over cupping his crotch. The other continued straight on to Peter.

“You shouldn't have done that you freakin’ bitch!” He yelled raising his fist and slapping Peter across his face. He yelped in surprise.

The man continued to hit Peter, once more on his face, twice on the ribs and then in the gut.  
Peter bit his lips and refused to make any sounds. This only served to make the men impatient.

The one behind him threw him against the brick wall and held him by the collar of his shirt.  
“You’re dead!” He yelled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

<45 seconds earlier, 15 floors above>

Deadpool sat on top of an apartment building, binoculars raised and watching the man on the 10th floor of the building across from him.

The mercenary sighed loudly and threw his head back “BORED!!!” he yelled into the air, his voice echoing around him.

One of the boxes offered

[We need more pictures before we shoot him]

“He’s right we don’t get paid as much without the pictures” Deadpool agreed with the second voice.

 

“You do make an interesting point” Deadpool raised the sniper rifle and got ready to shoot the man when a yell below him caught his attention.

Deadpool looked to the ground below him and tilted his head.   
[Far more interesting than a rich woman’s cheating husband]   
Wade hummed in agreement.   
In the alleyway below him, three men cornered a teenager while one other groped the kid’s waste

Deadpool tilted his head.  
[I smell a change of plans] One of his voices sung.  
The other purred.   
“Alright you win, let’s go.” Deadpool jumped up in the air and ran down the building.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Alright fuckers clear out” The antihero cheered, waving two guns in the air and approaching the shell shocked men who still held Peter up against the wall.

“Oh my god.” Peter whispered staring wide eyed at his apparent hero, wriggling slightly under the man’s tight grasp.

“Not gonna ask twice” He sang, lowering his weapons and shaking them in the men’s faces.

The man holding Peter to the wall backed off and stepped into position with the rest of his friends.

“Come here kid.” Deadpool said dangerously low, sliding one hand around Peter’s chest and pushing Peter behind him, hard enough to make him stumble and almost trip over his feet.

Deadpool paused for a moment and tilted his head in the air, Peter stared wide eyed.  
“What are you doing” Peter whispered furiously, still afraid to run away.

“Hush ’m thinking...I guess you’re right...I’m willing to take that chance.” Deadpool babbled to himself

“What?” Peter whimpered.

“Nothing baby boy don’t worry about.” Deadpool paused a second to look at the boy behind him before whipping his head around and shooting the man still standing in front of him between the eyes. 

Peter let out a shriek and covered his mouth, watching as the man’s body slumped to the ground and collapsed in on itself. By the time Peter finally snapped back to reality and looked up the other men had run away and a masked face was staring straight at him, close enough that their noses were almost touching.

“W-what did you d-do.” Peter trembled as his knees began to shake uncontrollable.

“I saved you.” The mercenary replied nonchalantly standing back up to his full height “And I’m pretty sure this is the part when you thank me.” Deadpool ruffled the hair on Peter’s head and smiled.

“Oh god, oh my god.” The boy mumbled ducking under Deadpool’s hand.

“What’s wrong… No I know that… well none of you thought of it either...fuck off!” Deadpool looked back down to Peter again “Hey, you ok you’re looking a little green?”

“I… we have to stop the bleeding, there's too much, too much of it everywhere, all the blood...we have to stop it before an ambulance gets here.” Peter mumbled wringing his hands together.

“Well that won’t do him much good. He’s pretty dead.” The mercenary replied while gently gripping Peter’s shoulder to stop him from moving forward. 

“Dead” Peter’s voice shook. 

“Yeah that usually happens when you empty a bullet into someone's head.” The man replied patronizingly. 

Peter mumbled out a few more incoherent words before whipping his head around and trying to run. But the sudden movement made his stomach lurch and the world spun. He shook his head to try and clear it before attempting to run again. He didn’t get more than three steps before two strong hands gripped his arms.

“Seriously you don’t look so good.” The body behind Peter informed him.

“Let go!” Peter yelled up at him, trying to buck his shoulders out of the much stronger man’s arms.

“You can’t even stand up straight on your own, I'm not about to let you try and walk home.”

Peter tried to twist out of Deadpool’s grip a few more times but it was useless. “What do you mean ‘let me’ asshat, I can walk home on my own.” Deadpool squeezed his arms tighter, Peter whimpered again and looked up helplessly, seizing to wriggle in the man’s grasp.

“Please let me go.” He whispered getting dizzy again.

“Fine, I’ll let you go if you can stand up on your own for more than 5 seconds.” The man chuckled releasing Peter.

He stood up straight and looked at Deadpool defiantly, but his gaze shifted back to the man lying in the alleyway with a pool of blood around his head. Peter again felt his stomach lurch and little black dots surrounded his vision, but he couldn’t let this man take him, he had to stay awake.

Deadpool took a small step forward and suddenly everything came back to Peter.   
How ridiculously past his curfew he was, how he probably just narrowly escaped getting raped, watched a man get murdered in front of him, and is now being trapped by the murderer.

Panic rapidly set in and Peter got hot very suddenly and intensely, his heart beat irregularly and his hands started to shake. The dizziness got much worse and the world started to tilt. The masked man was still staring at him expectantly. Peter looked up to the sky waiting for a better option to appear out of thin air.  
But none came.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool stared at the boy’s limp body on the ground for a few moments. He traced his eyes over the boy's pale face, askew glasses, freckles, soft pink lips, nice ass...  
[Yeah ok buddy let's maybe stop undressing the unconscious jailbait with our eyes and actually do something with him]  
“Good idea whitey.” Deadpool thought, he whistled lightly as he grabbed Peter by the waist and lifted him over his shoulder. 

“You really fell hard there kid,” The man chuckled to himself, patting the back of Peter’s leg “But don’t worry ‘ol Deadpool is gonna patch you right up, and then we’re going to have a nice little conversation about confidentiality and staying away from the police. And I have a pretty good feeling such a little thing like you will take my advice.” he smiled to himself.

Deadpool started walking home but didn’t have to get very far to reach his apartment, they weren’t exactly in a nice part of the city.

He climbed up several flights of stairs, barely feeling the weight of the body flopping slightly every time Deadpool climbed another step. He open the door with one hand and kicked it closed behind him.

“Alrighty here we go, home-sweet-home and all that.” Deadpool called dropping Peter down on his couch and patting his cheek “You just take your little nap and we’ll talk about it when you wake up.” The mercenary stared at Peter for a second expecting him to move “Oh well” he sighed hopping over to his kitchen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter woke up slowly, groaned quietly and put the palm of his hand over his eye. He was too exhausted to really get panicked yet so all he thought about was how strange the room he had ended up in was. The paint on the wall was covered in water stains, the yellow and brown blotches covered most of the ceiling and looked like they were dripping down slowly to the floor. A couple empty bottles and food packages were thrown into plies in each corner of the apparent living room. They smelled like something Peter couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Other than the unfortunate mess, the rest of the room seemed pretty normal. For one thing there was the old couch Peter was lying on, a TV in the corner and a chair off to the side. The boy looked around the room slowly and noticed the door of the apartment to his left, he made note of its position a few feet away. He could hear someone bumping around in the kitchen that must have been behind him. Peter thought he heard him talking, maybe there were two people in there, but his ears felt like they had cotton balls in them so he couldn’t really tell.

The muffled voice in the background suddenly brought the memories back to him. He remembered the man in the alley, or rather the gang of men and the murder. He knew at that moment that it was time to run.

Peter peeled the gray blanket slowly off his legs and got up, wincing as the floor under the shag carpet creaked. He froze in place, his two feet on the ground but not yet standing up all the way, the clamoring in the kitchen continued and he figured that he was safe. 

Continuing his escape attempt, Peter stood fully up and took a step towards the door. Once again checking to see if he continued on unnoticed he glanced behind him, as he suspected the red and black clad man wasn’t looking over to him. Peter felt a burst of adrenaline go through him and he sprinted to the door.

The dizziness from before immediately returned and he struggled to unlock the door.  
‘Come on, come on, come on’ he whispered to himself, but his fingers wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Woo there baby boy whatcha think you're doing.” The mercenary questioned grabbing Peter from behind, wrapping his arms around Peter’s chest, and lifting his feet just above the ground.

“Let go!” Peter yelled thrashing his legs in the air and bucking his shoulders. 

The mercenary only laughed under his breath and carried Peter back over to the couch, dropping him on the worn cushions.

“Hello Mister Parker.” Wade spook in an even tone standing straight up and looking down at Peter’s face “I’m not sure what exactly you were planning because if you’ll kindly look down both your shoes and your socks are missing, plus you don’t have a phone or any money and you don’t know where you are.”

“How to do you know my name” he asked willing his voice not to shake.

“Checked you wallet. ‘If found please return to Peter Parker’ very cute. But there's no money in here so I don’t know why you even bothered.”

Peter stared back dumbly “I would have gotten home somehow.” He rebuked.

“Maybe, but since I know who you I would have just waited and done this at your house, so really there’s no getting out of our talk.”

Immediately thinking of his Aunt and Uncle, Peter stood up trying to act threatening, or at least level himself to the mercenary, but Wade merely shoved him back down on the couch. “Now, now, baby boy no talking until the end of the lecture.” Peter rolled his eyes in response.

“The reason I brought you here was because I couldn’t just leave you on the ground all defenseless like that with all those people on the street...yes but we don’t have to bring that up...I’m aware thanks” Deadpool broke himself out of his trance and continued “and I definitely don’t want to get involved with the police, which actually brings me to my second point.” Deadpool paused and grabbed Peter’s chin to make sure he was still paying attention “So I can’t have you bringing up to anyone the fact that I shot that guy back there, and you especially can’t bring up that I was anywhere near that street because I get paid quite a lot for staying incognito during my little outings.”

“You don't seem that way” Peter challenged, Deadpool tilted his head encouraging Peter to continue “I mean with the voice, and the suit and all, you’re pretty hard to miss.”

“Yeah I guess you got a point kid… So do we have a deal.”

“What deal.” Peter said blinking up at the man.

“Weren’t you paying attention” Deadpool giggled at him taking back his hands and placing them on his hips “The deal where you don’t mention any of what happened tonight to anyone and I never have to visit your house” The mercenary’s tone dropped sever notches and his voice suddenly became very serious “I’ll never have to make you regret your decision to get me into trouble.”

“I..yeah, yes we have a deal.” Peter nodded furiously.

“Oh goodie!!” The man winked crouching down and clapping Peter on the shoulder “I knew you’d come around.” Deadpool left Peter’s side and went back into the kitchen.

“Wait!” Peter called “Where are you going, what about my shoes, I need to go home.”

Deadpool seemed genuinely confused by that statement before snapping back into the moment “Oh right, I guess I’m not used to sending you people back home.” He spoke in his usually bubbly and childish tone before rummaging in another room of the apartment and throwing Peter his shoes.

“Um…” Peter mumbled blushing “I still don’t really have a way to get home even with these.”   
A wad of bills landed on his lap 

“Use those” The man called lazily from the other room “Now come on get going, I have a dinner for one I gotta finish cooking and an unwatched episode of Game of Thrones tapped”

Peter tilted his head “Shoo, Shoo” Wade called ushering Peter out with a few simple hand motions.

Peter stood back up off the couch stiffly and opened the door to the apartment, he spared one last glance behind him before closing the door and walking out into the street

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Peter Benjamin Parker!” His Aunt yelled as he finally stepped back into his home “Do you have any idea, any inclination, of what time it is. Have you even considered what your Uncle and I have been through waiting for you to finally get back here”

Peter glanced around his Aunt to his Uncle Ben who was sitting at the table staring intensely at his cup of coffee.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“Yeah I think you are” His Aunt returned.

“Where were you” He uncle finally spoke up.

“I was out with Harry, I must have gotten distracted, and I didn't have my phone or any money so I sort of got lost.”

“You got lost”

“Yes, I got lost.”

“You got lost for several hours, Peter. Several hours.”

Peter had to bite his tongue, he hated lying to his Aunt and Uncle but he couldn’t give Deadpool a reason to come to their house. “I just have a lot going on right now ok. I didn’t mean to do it, it just happened” Peter felt his voice quivering, and his hands shook without him meaning to.

May turned and looked at Ben, they had some sort of conversation with their eyes but Peter couldn’t decipher what they were saying.

“Let’s talk about it in the morning.” His Aunt offered, the slight hysteria gone from her voice.

“And...and what should I expect?” Peter questioned slowly.

“You’re probably grounded, kid, sorry.” He uncles respond, the familiarly light airiness returned to his voice.

Peter stared at them for a second, then the floor. He walked up the stairs slowly to his room and got ready for bed in a sort of daze. He glanced at the digital clock next to his bed, it read 3:46 P.M. ‘Must have been at Deadpool’s longer than I thought.’ the thought with a sigh.

Peter felt tears leaking out of his eyes as he fell asleep, but he couldn’t quite understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I was really busy with finals and some other stuff in my life. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted because I'm about to leave for an exchange program but I will try to update as soon as I can.

“Dude, what the hell happened to you last night?” Harry questioned taking his usual seat next to Peter “I kept calling but you wouldn’t answer! Don’t freak me out like that again man.”

“I’m sorry, I got… held up. Plus I left my phone at that girl's house.” Peter sighed

“You gotta be more careful Peter. And take better care of your stuff.”

“It was your fault I was there anyway!” Peter whispered back angrily as the bell rang.

“Well don’t blame me I did have an alibi arranged you know, your aunt and uncle love me, they would have bought it.”

“Maybe but they don’t trust your dad.”

“Nobody trusts my dad.”

“Mr. Parker, Mr. Osborne, I hope we’re not interrupting anything important over there.” The teacher scolded as Peter cringed.

“Sorry” they both mumbled.

“I call Liz for you alright, you can stop by her house after school today and pick up your phone.” Harry assured him.

“Yeah sure, thanks.”  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peter let his heel bop up and down on the subway seat all the way over to Liz’s neighborhood. However nervous he was to go to the party in the first place had now doubled at the prospect of having to go back to Liz’s house but this time completely by himself. He figured that his best chance of not completely embarrassing himself was to move and speak as little as possible. 

“Something the matter kiddo?” A low voice suddenly whispered in Peter’s ear.

Peter let out a shrill yelp before the man slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You wanna freak out the whole entire train.” Peter finally got a good look at the man, noticing a red and white mask hidden underneath the black hood pulled far over his forehead.

“Deadpool?” he gasped.

“Yup! And I brought you a surprise.” Deadpool reached inside of his pocket and Peter froze expecting the worst. “Relax, it’s your phone.”

“Oh my god! Thank you, how did you find this?” Peter yelled before blushing once he realized how excited he sounded.

“A little birdie told me where you were before we met.”

“How did you know I lost my phone?” Peter asked with his eyes narrowing.

“Another bird.” Deadpool murmured patting his shoulder “You ask way too many questions. Don’t you trust little ol’ me”

“Did you threaten someone to get this.” Peter worried shifting away from Deadpool.

“Technically yes, but it was for a good cause. I wanted to see who let you walk home alone so late at night and remind them that… well it's not important.”

“Did you hurt Liz.” Peter demanded

“How chivalrous of you to worry about your friend. But don’t worry I only broke into her house, no one was even home yet.”

“You still haven't answered how you knew it was my phone.”

“Well someone gave me your number and I worked my magic and tracked its location. Then I figured that I could kill two birds with one stone and take your phone on my trip to yell at your friend.”

“Oh my god, Liz is going to kill me.”

“Trust me they won’t even know I was there. I’m stealthy, you know, like a cat.”

Peter sat next to Deadpool for a few moments in silence before coming to another realization.  
“Deadpool” he whispered “Will...can you still track my phone after this. Have you been following me”

“Whatever gave you that idea love.” Deadpool laughed.

“How did you know that I was on this train unless you followed me here!”

“Ugg, baby boy, you know what ‘I find your lack of faith disturbing’.” Deadpool giggled waving his hands in Peter’s face.

“I’m serious Deadpool” Peter grumbled slapping his hands away as the train came to a halt.

“Come on,” Deadpool called gently taking Peter’s elbow in his hands “Let's talk on the street”

Peter shuffled behind him, despite the fact that the man was oozing danger, he didn't feel nervous as they made their way onto the sidewalk.

Deadpool turned to face Peter once they had walked off a street and into an alleyway. “I really didn’t want to freak you out but I felt kind of bad after throwing you out of my house last night so I wanted to apologize. And yes maybe I followed you home after you left my place, and yes maybe I then threatened a few of your friends to inquire about where you were that night, then I broke into that house and took your phone and waited for you to leave school so that I could give it back. But I did it to help you.”

“I can’t handle this.” Peter gasped, “I didn’t even know that you were following me.”

“Well to be fair I’m very good at it so you shouldn’t feel bad.”

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself down “I need you to stop that. Thanks for the phone, and you're officially forgiven for last night so there is now no need for you to follow me anymore.”

The eyes on Deadpool’s mask widened, and it reminded Peter of a puppy’s “Are you mad at me.”

“You stalked me, you know how to track my phone, you know where I live and where I go to school. How do I know you won’t sneak into my room and kill me in my sleep.”

“I would never kill you baby boy, you're too sweet to kill.” Deadpool moved to ruffle Peter’s hair but he ducked out of the way. 

“I’m going home… Please don’t follow me ok.” Peter stared at Deadpool for a few moments as he walked backwards as if to guarantee that Deadpool wasn’t going to follow him before spinning back around and walking down the stairs into the subway tunnel.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

[Are you kidding he’s terrified of us]

 

“Would you two shut up I’m thinking” Deadpool complained “And I don’t think he hates us, underneath all those layers of shock and complete lack of trust there was probably a small bit of gratefulness buried in there.”

 

[Hey don’t forget we did save his life, he owes us] 

 

“Well I can’t simply leave him alone, based on our brief interactions I can already tell he’s very accident prone.”

[Well in that case it's just irresponsible not to follow him]

[Since when]

 

“I think I just might have to agree with you. If something happens when we’re not around then it will be our fault, the only way to assure his safety is to make sure we always know what he’s up to.”

[I can’t argue with that logic]

“Then it’s settled, I am now officially Peter Parker’s guardian angel!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone- I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update. First I had run out of ideas, then I got a bit distracted, eventually I forgot about it, but now I'm back. This chapter isn't super exciting but I'm just getting back into it. I hope to update more but I don't really know how often updates will come, however I do plan to continue. I've also gone back and fixed some spelling and stuff in past chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read and comment you've really inspired me to come back to this. ( :

Wade had been within 100 ft of Peter almost every day for the past three weeks. He had worked out Peter’s schedule within the first two days. Peter takes the bus to school, Peter stays late to practice with his school’s academic decathlon team, Peter walks home, he does his homework and he goes to sleep. Over the weekend a car takes Peter into the city where he spends a few hours with Harry Osborn of all people, then he goes home.  
His family is easy to keep track of as well. Deadpool finds out that Peter lives with his Aunt and Uncle. They both work during the day but his Aunt is home by the time Peter’s done with school. That’s all Wade really has to know.

Wade is most concerned with Peter’s friendship with Harry. From what the mercenary could see through the window of the Osborn penthouse, all Peter and his friend did were play video games and occasionally went over their homework. Norman Osborn only comes up every once in a while to shake Peter’s hand before he leaves. The first time he touched Peter, Deadpool considered killing him right then, but someone would probably put a hit on him for several million dollars and the thought of all that money convinced Wade to pull his finger off the trigger. 

The more Wade watched Peter the more infatuated he became. Everything about Peter was distracting. Wade loved the way his soft brown curls tickled his forehead, the way he bit the top of his pens and stuck his tongue out when he couldn’t solve a math problem, his nervous habit of rubbing his hands up and down his pants and adjusting his backpack straps in school. Deep down Wade knew that these thoughts were dangerous and wrong, that this couldn’t last forever but that had to be a problem for later.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Are you feeling ok, Peter” his Uncle asked from across the table. It was Monday morning and the Parkers were sitting down for breakfast.

“Yeah” he answered stabbing his eggs with his fork.

“Let me guess you're ‘just tired’ huh” His uncle questioned sarcastically. 

“Yeah just tired” Peter said resting his head on the palm of his hand. His uncle frowned at him. “My bus is going to be here soon.” Peter mumbled and slid out of his chair.

“Have a nice day, honey” Aunt may called. Peter nodded his head at her on his way out the door. ‘Today is not going to be a good day’ he thought to himself.   
The bus ride to school was long, cold and loud. Peter turned his music up all the way put it didn’t help, all of his music bored him now. Walking into school made his heart pound. He tried to just focus on his music while he walked to his locker.  
‘It’s just five minutes Parker. It’ll be over before you notice plus no one pays attention to these stupid things anyway.’

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts by Harry’s hands slamming on his shoulder. “What are you freaking out about his morning” he joked. 

“Spanish presentation” Peter whispered back “My stupid Spanish presentation is today”

“Well that's good new then” Harry offered and placed his hand of Peter’s back to walk him down the hall “You went over it with me four times at my house- two times without stopping- you know your script front and back and it takes you exactly 5 minutes to get through. Peter look at me I’m serious” Harry paused stepping in front of his friend “You could not possibly be more prepared for this.”

“We thought that last time Harry but I bombed it I can’t” his voice cut off with a panicked gasp “I can’t remember anything I’m saying when I get up in front of everyone, I can’t get through a single freaking sentence.” Peter ran his hands through his hair a couple times.

“When’s you class?”

“I have it third.”

“Well that’s good isn’t it, you have time to read things over. And you can text me if you need someone to calm you down.”

“More like I have two hours to sit thinking about it, and I don’t want to keep distracting you at school, I feel bad with you always having to solve my problems.” The bell rang cutting of their conversation.

“You can do it Peter, you're smart and confident and- no don’t give me that look you can get very confident sometimes- and you know what you’re doing because we’ve been over your presentation together.” Harry nodded at him with a smile before slipping into his classroom. 

‘I can be very confident sometimes’ Peter repeated in his head ‘I am very prepared and I will do a good job’

Peter’s next two classes went by in a blur. He could barely understand what his teachers were saying when all that was going through his head was the look his teacher got when he mixed up his verb tenses.  
Peter could only hold it together until the five minute break in between second and third period. That's when Peter couldn’t breath anymore. There was a lump in his through and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His heart was going crazy and he felt his face growing redder. Memories of past presentations flipped through his head. He could feel his knees shaking already. He could hear himself stumbling over his sentences, his voice wavering and barely above a whisper. He saw the confused faces of his classmates as they tried to decipher what he was saying and he cringed thinking about the way his teacher would write down every mistake he made while he was talking. He tried to think over what he was supposed to say but he couldn’t remember. Peters legs felt numb as he made a sharp turn into his school’s library and collapsed in between two bookshelves. With shaking hand he desperately searched his backpack to find his script. 

“ter...Peter, Peter hey can you hear me” Harry voice called him out of his panic.

“Harry” He squealed. Harry pulled Peter’s hands out of his bag and towards his chest.

“Deep breaths Peter, take deep breaths it’ll be ok” Harry brought Peter’s head down to his shoulder and gently rubbed his back. “I’m right here.”

“Can’t do it. I can’t do it. I can’t go up there in front of everyone. I hate it, I always try to tell them but they don’t care. They don’t listen to me when I tell them I can’t to do it.” Peter sniffled as the tears finally started to fall down his face and he leaned into Harry’s embrace.

“Shhhh Peter, It’s alright. Come on you have to stand up.” Harry sighed softly as he attempted to pull Peter up by his elbows.

“No” Peter called wriggling out of Harry’s grasp “I can’t, not like this, just give me a minute”

“I’m not taking you to Spanish I’m going to take you outside. You need fresh air.”

Peter kept his head down as they wound through the hallways. The bell rang out and Peter let out a noise what sounded like a mix between a wounded dog and a scared cat. He tried to pull away from Harry and turn back towards his classroom.

“No way Parker, I’m not letting you go in there like this. One missed class isn’t going to hurt anything.” Harry didn’t slow their pace until he found a place in the grass outside the gym where he and Peter could sit. “Just let it go Pete, it’s not going to happen today. For the next 50 minutes we’re just going to sit here and take deep breaths.”

“Deep breaths” Peter repeated and grasped Harry’s hand.  
“You can email your teacher your script. I’ll make sure she accepts that, I’ll make sure you don’t have to give that stupid presentation, not if it makes you like this. Maybe I’ll send an email from my fathers account the school always listens when I do something like that.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Peter spoke up again, “You should go back” he said softly and nudged Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine, I can wait with you.”

“They’ll email your dad if you miss class again and I don’t want you to get in trouble. Plus I want your dad to like me.” Peter laughed softly to himself.

“I feel bad leaving you out here.”

“I’m ok Harry. I won’t be able to relax knowing that both of us are skipping class.”

Harry considered what Peter said for a few seconds before standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Promise you’ll come to lunch Pete.”

“I promise”

“And promise you won’t feel guilty.”

“I promise”

“Ok, don’t worry about it Peter I’ll take care it” Harry glanced down at Peter before walking back to class. 

Peter watched as the door swung closed behind him.

‘They’ll find me’ He thought ‘Oh god. They’ll find me and they call home, everyone will find out what a huge coward I am, that I get this freaked out thinking about talking in front of my class, that I can’t even speak a few sentences in a language I’ve been learning for years’ Peter felt all his symptoms start to return. His panicked breaking, his erratic heart, the dizziness.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid” Peter called softly to himself and slammed his palm on his forehead. He couldn’t breath, he was going to faint “I can’t, I can’t” he repeated over and over to himself like a mantra. His ears began to ring and the sound of the city began to fade out, all he could hear was his spiked breathing. 

Then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he wasn’t alone. Peter grasped the hand and squeezed it tightly,

“Harry, thank god.” Peter tried to take deep breaths again but they kept getting caught in his throat.

“Not Harry” A voice said above him.

Peter looked up and gasped. His eyes were filled with tears but despite his blurry vision the red and black mask under a dark hoodie stood out. “Deadpool! What, I don’t...I don’t understand, how are you here right now..”

Peter let Deadpool lift him up to a standing position and slung Peter’s backpack over his shoulder. “Breath baby, I’m gonna take you out of here.”

Peter stared at him for a moment before responding.  
“Ok” he called out simply, somewhere deep down he knew this was wrong but he didn’t feel like fighting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later Peter found himself munching down on his third taco in a less than clean looking Mexican restaurant.

“Well someone was very hungry” The man sitting across from his giggled.

“Mph” Peter added in response “This always happens”

“After you have a panic attack you mean.” Deadpool states.

“That wasn’t a panic attack I was just a little freaked out” Peter rebuked. 

“I’m pretty sure it was Petey.” Wade said placing a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“There’s nothing wrong with me” Peter stated loudly causing the only other person in the restaurant to look over at him. Peter quieted his voice “Everyone gets a little anxious sometimes.”

“I wasn’t accusing you of everything Peter, I’m the one with voices. Lots of people get panic attacks it doesn’t mean something's wrong with you but it is something that you should get checked out.”

“How did you find me?” Peter questioned, avoiding the conversation Deadpool seemed eager to start “Not that I’m not grateful” he added at the end.

“I was just passing by when I saw you curled up in a ball and forgetting how to breath.”

“I don’t believe you but thanks anyway.” Peter scoffed.

“Do you want to talk about it” Deadpool asked hopefully and held his breath waiting for an answer.

“No...But I want to sit here for a while.” Peter replied sheepishly.

Peter’s phone buzzed in Deadpool's pocket. The noise startled him but Peter didn’t seem to notice. When Wade pulled it out he saw a text message from Harry questioning where Peter was. Deadpool frowned as he squeezed the phone tightly in his hand and had to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

“Meddling brat” Deadpool whispered under his breath with a scowl. 

“What’d you say”

“Nothing keep eating, kid.” Wade turned the phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. ‘I’m not betraying his trust’ Wade told himself ‘I’m letting him take a breather, he’s doing so well out here and he doesn’t need to worry about this friend’

“I like sitting here too you know” Wade assured Peter “I have a great view” he joked and Peter blushed deeply.

“Thanks for saving me from school. I don’t think I could have stayed there any longer.”

“Don’t worry baby boy, I’ll always be there for you” Deadpool smiled softly at Peter through his mask and placed a protective hand over the phone hidden in his pocket.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again huge apologies for taking so long, I've discovered that I have a horrible mental condition in which I can only write when I am procrastinating studying for finals. So enjoy my anxiety fueled work and thanks for everyone whose stuck with me (or is reading for the first time)   
> -much love ( :

“Do you want to talk about it” Harry asked. It was a little past eleven and they were both sitting in Harry’s game room playing a very competitive game of Mario Kart.

“About how badly I’ve been beating you” Peter laughed over his shoulder “I’d rather just keep doing my thing.”

“No I’m talking about you ditching school” Harry stated sharply. Peter winced and stared forward. 

“You skip school all the time, don’t start caring about it now.” Peter tried to sound assertive but it was hard to talk with the butterflies in his stomach

“I skip school because I’m an apathetic teenager with my future set. But you’re Peter Parker, you’re smart and you could do anything you want when you get older, but only if you stay focused” Harry paused the game and looked Peter straight in the eye. “When I talked to you in the library I was trying to get you to calm down so you could go to Spanish class and rock it, not leave. The whole point was that I was supposed to help you through it not convince you to just give up.”

“You sound like my aunt. And you’ve said it yourself, ‘skipping school is part of growing up’”

“That was for me, it’s different for you” Harry sighed

“Why do you care so much, Harry” Peter huffed “Why should I have to go to classes I hate when everyone else gets to not care about things every once in a while.”

“You have to go to classes because you have a reputation to keep up, and I care about you because...we’re friends. And it’s normal for friends to worry about each other.”

Peter stayed quiet for a moment before responding “I wasn’t planning on leaving”

“You weren’t planning on leaving”

“Yup”

“Then what changed your mind?”

“Nothing changed my mind”

“So Peter Parker just decided to leave the campus for the first time ever”

“Stop saying my name like that” Peter snapped.

“What do you mean ‘like that’ I’m just saying your name”

“You keep saying it like it means something.”

“It does mean something. Peter you have a reputation of being focused, smart and dedicated, and that means something, and you should be proud of it.”

“Skipping half a day of school once doesn’t nullify every other thing I’ve ever done there.”

“I just don’t want you slipping” Harry responded sincerely. 

“Slipping into what?”

“Slipping into something like me. It’s not good that I don’t care about anything.” Harry looked defeated as he continued “It’s sad to see someone like you start to lose themselves because you’re not confident. You have nothing to be ashamed about Peter. People like listening to you, I like listening to you. So just tell me what it was that made you decide to leave.”

Peter looked at Harry a long time before leaning over and hugging him “I don’t think you’re something completely horrible to turn into. You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself either. I look up to you because you’re confident and a leader, you’re kind and understanding. And maybe school isn’t your thing but just because you have Oscorp as a fall back doesn’t mean you should stop trying, you could still do something else, something you really love”

Harry chuckled and Peter felt his warm breath tickler his ear “Just tell me what made you leave so that next time I can convince you to stay.”

“It wasn’t something Harry” Peter could barely hear himself talking “It was someone”

“Who” Harry called out leaning away from Peter but keeping his hands firmly placed on the younger boy’s shoulders. He looked alarmed. 

“I can’t tell you”

“Why not” Harry started to look very concerned. 

“Not for any bad reason” Peter quickly assured him “I just don’t think that it’s something he would want me to share” Peter realised his mistake as soon as he finished saying it.

“And who is this ‘he’ who doesn’t want anyone knowing about him.”

“Harry it’s really complicated” Peter muttered.

“No it’s not. Not when I don’t know whether or not you’re in danger from some mystery man who doesn’t want anyone knowing about him”

Peter shook his head and looked down at his lap “It doesn’t even feel real right now” he whispered “I don’t know how I can tell you. Sometimes it feels like I’m making a big deal out of nothing, and then sometimes it feels like this huge thing that I should run far away from. Either way I don’t want to disappoint you” 

“Just tell me” Harry asked sincerely “You know that I can get you out of any trouble you’re in”

“I’m not in trouble”

“I’m not saying that you are, I’m not even blaming you for anything, really. Just know that I can help you but only if you tell me who dragged you away from the school.”

And then Peter told him everything. He told Harry about the night of the party when Deadpool helped him and he looked like a hero. But he also had to tell him about how Deadpool killed someone and threatened him in his apartment. Then he told Harry about how nice he had been at the restaurant and at school. He had made Peter feel safe and respected and happy.

“He’s so easy to talk to Harry. And I like being with him, I really do, but it feels a little off. It feels like he knows things about me and the only way that he could have known those things is if he had been following me. So sometimes I think I can’t get involved. But it’s different when you really talk to him. He doesn’t seem that bad when he’s taking you out to lunch. And I know that he sounds crazy when I explain him like this but really I get a sense that he’s good, you know. Like deep down he’s just trying to help me” Peter finished with a little sigh and started scratching the back of his neck. “I really think he’s actually good and I just saw a weird side of him that one night”

Harry hugged Peter once he finished talking and just held him there. He ran his hand down Peter’s back and took deep breaths as Peter calmed down from his confession.   
“That’s not good” Harry finally said “That’s no good Peter.”

“What?” Peter looked up surprised and leaned away from Harry’s gentle embrace.

“A mercenary Peter...He… Oh my god Peter he killed people in front of you and he probably knows where you live and where you go to school.”

“Harry, wait I told you it was different when you’re actually with him.”

“Different, Peter, he’s probably just trying to get in your pants.”

“Ok hold on, I thought you wouldn’t be judging me!” Peter started to yell as tears gathered in his eyes and a blush rose up his cheeks “It’s not what you think at all”

“No it’s not what you think Peter. A mercenary is stalking you, what other reason could he have for following you around like some sort of obsession.”

“You don’t know that Harry it’s only been a few weeks” 

“That’s more than enough time to develop a pattern. I have half a mind to tell my Father.” Harry paused for a moment and then nodded to himself “Yes, yes I’ll tell him then we can set up cameras around your house, we’ll get a driver for you to go to and from school, we’ll send bodyguards and not just for you for your whole family too”

“You can’t, Harry. I’m handling this fine!”

“Handling it fine, you’re putting you life in the hands of a madman.”

“He not a madman he’s just…” Peter searched for the right word to say.

“Crazy” Harry finished for him.

Tears started to flow down Peter’s cheeks “Well then I don’t know what to do” Peter got up and started walking towards the door “If you’re just going to yell at me for something that isn’t my fault then I’m leaving. It’s not like I can just tell him to go away especially if he is just a ‘crazy mercenary’.” Peter sucked in a rapid, broken breath and tried to open the door before Harry’s hand shoot out from over his shoulder and closed it. 

“Just wait a minute Peter” Harry spoke softly. Peter felt Harry body pressed up against the back of his and Harry’s hand hovered next to his face almost touching his ear. “I’m just trying to help you” Harry genty gripped Peter and turned him around until his back was up against the door and his chest was almost touching Harry’s. 

“I just want to keep you safe Peter, I’m not mad at you.”

“I don’t feel like I can understand anything anymore.” Peter admitted looking up into Harry’s eyes. “I feel lost and stupid. It’s like everyone else would know exactly how to handle this and for some reason I just can’t” 

“Maybe this will help” Harry’s warm hand slid up to grasp the back of Peter neck. Harry stared at him for a moment as if coming to a decision before smiling softly.   
With a deep, quiet breath he leaned down slowly and put his lips against Peter’s.

For a moment Peter’s heart stopped. Harry felt gentle and soft and his lips felt so nice against his own. Peter felt himself moan without meaning to. Harry’s hip jutted out slightly against Peter as his grip on Pete’s neck hardened.

Harry leaned back slowly and looked Peter in his eyes. “I love you Peter, and I’m going to protect you” Harry allowed himself a smug smile at the bright red blush and reached from Peter’s neck to his ears   
“I care about you Peter, and I’m going to make sure that mercenary never touches you again” Harry gently took Peter’s hand in his and led him to his room.

“Wait, Harry.” Peter glanced nervously at Harry’s bed.

“Shh Peter, I know you’re not ready for anything like that” Harry chuckled softly “You know how I feel about you and I’m pretty sure I know what you think about me, you don’t need to do anything tonight to prove it. Just lie down and sleep with me, I’ll keep you safe.” 

That night Peter changed into a pair of Harry’s pajamas and layed down next to him in bed. Harry wrapped his hands around Peter and rested his head in the crook at the back of Peter’s neck.

“Goodnight” he whispered

“Goodnight, Harry” Peter responded but he wasn’t ready to sleep.  
He was thinking about how Harry had kissed him. It had definitely felt so good and nice and warm, Peter certainly enjoyed it. That wasn’t the problem. The thing was that Peter hadn’t been thinking about kissing Harry at all. In fact that thought hadn’t crossed Peter’s mind in years.   
The confusing thing was that Peter didn’t want him to stop either.   
Did he love Harry? Peter thought.   
As a friend, definitely. He loved Harry as much as any friend could possibly love another friend. But he didn’t want to date Harry. He wanted to be around Harry all the time, he liked the idea of holding hands with him and sleeping in the same bed as him. If he was really, really honest with himself, however, he did not want to be kissing Harry Osborn. He wanted everything short dating Harry, that was the one thing he was certain of. He did not want to be Harry’s boyfriend.  
So Peter decided that he would let Harry love him for a little while longer. He wouldn’t kiss Harry but he would let Harry kiss him. He owed him that much, for listening to him and protecting him. And Peter thought that that would be okay.   
To him Harry would be his -very affectionate- best friend. And if Harry thought that Peter was more than that to him, then that would be okay too.   
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deadpool punched his wall until his hand broke. 

“I’ll kill him, I’ll fucking kill that little bitch!” Wade seethed “What the fuck were they talking about anyway, huh? What was he making Peter cry over, why did they have to keep hugging each other. I swear to fuck I’ll cut off his-”

[Slow down there buddy]

 

[Yeah a rich attractive teenager who happened to not have been spying on him through the window]

“Peter’s never going to talk to me again if he has a fucking Osborn to turn to.” Wade muttered “A beautiful little asshole with enough money to take care of Peter for the rest of his life.”

 

[Yeah and then we can display his horribly disfigured corpse to his perfect little son so he never speaks to Petey again]

“I don’t think our baby boy would like it very much if we start killing the parents of all his friends.”

[Then what do we do]

“I’ll keep watching him, I’ll be the one to keep him safe. Then one day I’ll tell him everything I‘ve ever done for him and he’ll-”

 

[Or maybe he’ll be so overcome with his love and appreciation for us that he’ll practically beg us to fuck his sweet little virgin hole]

“Shut up”

 

[Think of that look in his eyes, scared and confused and horny]

 

[We could make him ours so easily Wade, he would bend right under our fingers. We just need to get him alone, he would do anything we say. Don’t you want that. Don’t you want him to be completely obedient and submissive to us]

“SHUT UP”

[All we have to do is scare him a little, lock him up in our apartment and show him what we could do. Petey would do whatever we say once we break him down]

 

[We could break him]

 

[We’ll make him beg for us to stop as we kill him]

Wade quickly put a bullet through his head before the voices could keep yelling at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter   
> > means a text from Deadpool  
> \- means a text from peter

> Morning Petey <3 <3 <3 Just thinkin’ about youuuu and that cute butt (o^▽^o).... Jk lol you know I appreciate you for more that tight body…

>Wanted to know how you feel after your not panic attack a few days ago

>just had you on my mind

>not in a creepy way

>in a caring for your mental health and wellbeing way

>let me know how you’re feeling

>also let’s meet up because I've been crazy missing you

>Again not in a creepy way

>(╯✧▽✧)╯ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ (╯✧▽✧)╯ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ (╯✧▽✧)╯ (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

Peter had been staring at the multiple texts on his phone for several minutes. He had yet to fully understand what they all meant but he typed out a response anyway.

-Yeah, I’m feeling much better now.   
-And I would like to meet up with you.

Peter’s heart was pounding like crazy after sending the text. Something about the thought that Deadpool was “missing him” made Peter’s face really heat up.

>YAYYYYYYYYYY

The reply came in seconds.

>I’ll pick you up at 8:00 tonight?

-Sure ( :

> See you then \\(★ω★)/

Peter gave himself exactly 30 seconds to freak out (which mostly consisted of -manly- squealing and -dignified- wiggling) before he swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the bus stop. Harry had offered to pick him up every morning for school but Peter seriously doubted that Harry would start arriving on time just because of him. And the thought of being alone with a driver was just too weird. 

Peter had been super distracted all week and the thought of meeting up with Deadpool tonight didn’t help. Peter knew that he shouldn’t get involved with the mercenary. Harry and years of “stranger danger” talks at school had made that perfectly clear. But he just couldn’t help it. Deadpool made him feel safe and important. And when he looked at Peter it was like he could see right through him and understand him and help him, and Peter had never even seen his eyes yet. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” Harry mumbled in Peter’s ear as he slid his arm around his waist as soon as he entered the school.

“Harry” Peter giggled and tried to shrug him off but Harry’s arm stayed firmly connected to him. 

“I was thinking of you all night.” Harry’s voice was deep and smooth. 

‘Well’ Peter thought ‘I guess there’s a reason he’s so popular’  
“We’re at school” Peter argued.

“Are you embarrassed by me?” Harry questioned and pretended to be offended.

“No” Peter finally got away from Harry’s arm “I just don’t want people to stare”

“I know Petey I’m just messing with you.” Harry offered a broad smile and leaned on the locker next to Peter’s. “Are you busy tonight?” he asked.

Peter felt his stomach drop as he loaded books into his bag “Oh, yeah. I mean yes I’m busy not yes I can hang out with you. Not that I don’t want to, because I do, but I can't. It’s family night you know.” Peter felt insanely guilty. But it’s not like he was planning on doing anything with Deadpool and it’s not like he really wanted to be dating Harry. But he was still doing the one thing Harry specifically told him was a terrible idea. 

“Um, no I can’t say I’ve ever had a family game night” Harry joked “Can't you just miss it this once” Harry pleaded and slid his hand over Peter’s butt “I promise it’ll be worth it”. 

“Jeez, Harry” Peter couldn’t help but laugh again. No, he did not want Harry’s hand on his ass but it was hard not to deflect under all the attention. 

Harry gave a light squeeze before leaning into Peter’s ear “Give me a call once game night is over okay, I wanna try something.”

“Yeah” Peter breathed out and watched Harry make his way down the hall, his heart pounding against his chest.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was 8:15 when Peter finally heard a knock at his window. For the past fifteen minutes Peter was convinced that he was going to combust with all his anxious energy threatening to burst out of him. But now something was finally happening.

Peter slowly made his way over and opened the window.

“Hiya baby boy.” The man perched on Peter’s roof said.

“Deadpool?” Peter’s brain finally supplied after several seconds of staring. The mercenary was not in his usual red and black outfit but instead the slightly worn jeans and a hoodie ensemble that he had on in the subway. Except this time he wasn’t wearing a mask.

“Pretty terrible, I know” Deadpool scoffed climbing into Peter’s room. He stood there in the middle of Peter’s room and pretended to look at the posters decorating the boy's wall. His posture was stiff and uncomfortable, he stood out like a sore thumb.

“Umm, it’s not horrible.” Peter supplied honestly after he got over the odd vision of Deadpool standing in his bedroom. He stepped in front of Wade, stared at his face and tilted his head. His skin was covered in raised scars and he didn’t have any hair. It definitely wasn’t something he expected to see. But Peter wasn’t scared. “It’s actually not that bad at all” Peter continued “How did it happen?”

“Eh, long story, some torture, long revenge plot, emotionally scarring experimentation, yada yada yada you get the picture” Deadpool began to chuckle. 

Peter reached out a hand before his brain even realized what his body had begun to do. He lightly ran his fingers over the man’s cheek, down to his chin and for just a second he allowed himself to touch the man’s lips. “What’s your name” He whispered, but he could hardly hear himself over Wade’s breathing. 

“It’s Wade, honey. Wade Wilson”

“That’s nice” Peter mumbled absentmindedly with his fingers moving to Wade’s forehead “That name suits you, Wade.”

Wade lightly gripped Peter’s wrists in his hand and lowered them to his sides “Do you really think that Peter.” he asked earnestly leaning forward. 

At this point Peter knew that his face was completely red and his heart was beating out of control. But he still didn’t feel afraid.

 

“Yeah, I really think that.” Peter hummed to himself then smiled “So where are you taking me tonight Wade Wilson.”

Wade smiled under his hood, “It’s a surprise” 

Peter let Wade take his hand and lead him to his window.   
“Wade I can’t climb out this window” Peter panicked finally breaking out of his trance.

“We’re not that high up, just jump and I’ll catch you.”

“Jump are you insane!”

“Probably” Wade laughed “It’ll be easy, baby boy, just crawl out on the roof with me then fall into my arms. And try not to scream, I’m avoiding your aunt and uncle.”

Peter did as he said and crawled all the way to the end of his roof. He watched Wade jump down and land gracefully. It wasn’t really that high up, Peter’s brain supplied, it’s just one story.

Wade smiled and held his arms out, motioning to Peter that it was time to jump.   
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and practically rolled off the edge. 

Peter’s breath rapidly escaped his chest and he swallowed down his scream. But before he knew it, Wade’s arms were wrapped around his body. 

“See, I told you I could catch you” Wade chuckled and Peter felt it vibrate in his chest. 

“Thanks” he blushed. Wade gently lowered him to the ground.

“I’ve got my car parked around the corner” Wade supplied and began walking away from Peter’s house. “Do heights really bother you that much?” He asked after a pause. 

“Not really… Not at all actually, I really like being up high, that definitely wasn’t my first time on the roof. I just hate thinking about falling, and I’ve never wanted to actually jump off of something.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” Wade paused for a minute before he kept talking “I heal pretty fast so I know that nothing is ever permanent, but it still freaks me out to see the ground coming right up to me. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve broken my legs. It doesn’t scare me, but I hate it.”

In a moment of pure, uncharacteristic courage, Peter slipped his hand into Wade’s. He felt like it was time to be a little supportive. And he really wanted to keep talking to Wade. “How come you keep doing such dangerous things then. There’s gotta be safer ways of getting around without jumping off of buildings and stuff.”

“Maybe, but when I get all worked up I’m not always thinking straight.” Wade squeezed Peter’s hand to make sure it was actually there. Wade had to double check to make sure that someone as pure and sweet as Peter was actually touching him. 

“What do you mean by worked up.”

Wade opened the passenger door of his car for Peter “It’s a bit complicated.”

Wade slid into the driver's seat and started to head in the direction of the city. 

“You’ve probably figured out that I’m not a good person. Sometimes when I have to do...things...it’s better if I don’t try to be good. So I can lose my self a little, so I don’t have to remember every detail. I just lean into instinct. It’s not very pretty” Wade admitted. 

“I don’t think you’re a bad person.”

“Then you haven't been paying attention.”

“When I look at you,” Peter took a deep breath and looked straight ahead “I can tell that you’re not a bad person. I can feel it. I can feel that there’s something good about you. Like right now I feel really safe” Peter felt his blush get redder, if that was even possible “When you’re with me I sort of feel like I could do anything.”

Wade placed his hand on Peter’s thigh “I like you kid.”  
He tried to keep a calm facade, but there was so much more Wade was holding back from telling Peter. He fought the urge to squeeze the 17 year old’s thigh and slowly slide his hand up Peter’s leg. He hated to admit it, but just talking to the kid was the closest thing to actual intimacy he had in a long time. There was an actual human person who thought he was good. A pure, kind, and probably naive, boy wanted to be sitting in a car with him. It was the most wonderful feeling Wade could remember having.

They drove the rest of the way into the city in a comfortable silence  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eventually, Wade had taken Peter all the way to his apartment. He offered a nervous smile to the boy and led him to the stairwell. Once they reached the roof Wade threw out his hands and actually yelled out “Ta-da!”. 

Peter send him a confused look. 

“It’s not super nice up here, I know.” Wade offered “But I brought food. I thought maybe you’d just like to eat and watch the city. I think it can get really comfortable up here. I like to come up here a clear my head”  
Wade waked him over to the side of his roof and they both sat down with his legs leaning over the edge. 

“Thanks” Peter said as Wade offered him a burrito “This is actually really sweet”

“For reals.” Wade asked, his usually childish tone had returned.

“Yeah, ‘for reals’, I was a little worried you had planned something crazy. But it’s nice to just be with you.”

“Oh, only the best for you baby boy” The mercenary assured him. 

For the next few hours Peter let Wade talk to him about a whole bunch of random topics. Sometimes Peter stopped being able to follow Wade’s train of thought, but he always ended up laughing. Sometimes they would both stop talking and look out at the city, or eachother. It was nice.  
Eventually, Wade decided that it was time to take Peter back when he noticed his eyes going out of focus and his head drooping. 

When they got in the car, Wade played music from a band Peter couldn't name and told Peter it was okay if he fell asleep. Peter tried his best to resist, but soon his eyes slipped closed. 

Wade stared at Peter every time the car stopped. His face was peaceful and cute, it made the mercenary smile. The fact that Peter felt safe enough to sleep in front of him, safe enough to be completely vulnerable and open, made him feel incredible.

Peter woke up to a gentle hand on his shoulder “We’re here Petey.” Wade called. “Can you get back in on your own.” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got a key” Peter said, suddenly remembering how much trouble he’d be in if he got caught. “I’d like to do this again sometime.” Peter stated biting his lip.

“Me too.” Wade sighed and brushed his hand through Peter’s hair. “I like talking to you.”

Peter quickly got out of the car before he did something really stupid. Namely acting on his suddenly very strong urge to lean over and kiss Wade. Peter imagined that kissing Wade would be very different from kissing Harry. Wade would be soft and warm at first too. But then he would get passionate and rough. And Peter would trust Wade too, because Wade was nice and strong and safe, even if he started to take control. And Peter would really really want it, Wade was the first person Peter felt like he actually wanted to kiss. And then he would look at Peter like he was the only person in the whole world. 

But then Peter might just melt.   
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

[fuck yes]

“Oh welcome back” Wade said out loud as he watched Peter disappear around the corner.

 

[We were too distracted to talk to you. Looking at Peter was far more interesting]

“Yeah.” Wade signed “Being with Peter is really nice”

 

“Right because all of your decisions are final”

[Don’t pretend like we can’t influence you]

“Nothing you could say would ever convince me to harm Peter” Wade growled “I swear I’ll shoot myself in the head to put you in your place.”

 

[It’s not like we come back to life with you every time]

“Whatever, I’m not letting you guys end my post-Peter bliss.” Wade closed his eyes and imagined the sweet simile on Peter’s face when he had touched his scarred cheek. The voices seemed to get distracted by that memory too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I want to keep writing and I know what will happen in like 3 chapters but I need a way to get therererere. Ugh I should have planned this out a little better.. Anyway please enjoy ( :
> 
> Also I've decided that Peter's 17, Harry's a little older but their in the same grade - I'm don't think that I made that clear earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited this is a really short chapter-I'm trying but I am very stressed :( The good thing is that now I know what I want to happen I just have to write it.

“We’ve been at it for three days, Sir, some of us couldn’t even go home last night. We’re trying to figure it out but-”

Norman Osborn’s wine glass shattered as it hit the metal wall of his lab.  
“I don’t care if you don’t get to go home until next week” The billionaire screamed as his lab tech “I want to know why it didn’t fucking work”

“The serum was incomplete when we found it. The original design was highly specific and already unstable as it was. There was only so much we could alter before completely changing it.” The women stammered out.

“I ran the numbers myself I should be stronger than Captain America by now not struggling to walk up the stairs.” He growled. 

“We warned you not to take it” The scientists rebuked “You rolled the dice by injecting yourself with that poison and now you have to deal with the consequences. It seems like your latest impulse decision is finally going to get you killed”. Norman slapped her as soon as she closed her mouth. A heavy silence fell across the lab.

“Everyone out” He called in a calm, low voice “Don’t come back until tomorrow”. Norman watched as his employes rushed out of the room with their heads low and backs hunched. 

“I checked it myself. It should have made me stronger” Norman growled looking to his computer.

‘It will, you need to give us time’ A smooth voice range in Norman’s ear.

“I don’t have time”

‘You have the boy’

“He’s not his parents”

‘You don’t know that. You remember what they were like, how they hid from you, how they didn’t trust you. The boy can trust you, you can make him fix it.”

“He’s a child. I don’t have time to wait for him to catch up to his parents . I’m dying, I’m falling apart. It’s killing me”

‘It’s making you great’

Norman screamed into the air “The serum was going to make me a god. I was going to be magnificent, unbeatable I could have taken down the avengers single handed.”

‘Give us time. It is doing what it is meant to be doing. You are evolving, you’re shedding your skin so that something great can grow overtop it. Haven't you ever heard that things must fall apart in order to be put back together as something better.’

“I can’t let people see me like this. I’m thin, my hairs falling out, my skin looks green. No one will respect me when I look like I’m dying.”

‘We’re almost at our final stage Norman. Let it happen, let yourself become what you’re meant to be.’

“How do I know you aren't lying to me. You could be trying to trick me.”

‘I am you Norman. I’m what you’re turning into. How could I ever lie to you?’

Norman Osborn stared into the black screen of his computer and smiled. His eyes were green.


End file.
